The Ancesters
by SolidusSnake00
Summary: With the secrets being spilled all over the clans, we dive into the most mysterious of them all. Who began the first clan? Conspiracies and poison of an emporer? The truth may be shocking. I do not own warriors.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. Here we drift from casual clans to explore what is believed to be the site of the first clan. Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

_During my journeys of the other side, I discovered the most shocking secret for any cat, kittypet, tribal, and clan cats alike. I had known that the earliest ancestors of the cat began in Africa, but the beginning of clan hood is still unknown, however after going through the gate I saw the truth._

_My friends, ancestors of the living, I have traced your ancestry back to the start, a murky time with conspiracies and lies, but what I will recount will be the revelation and perhaps the key for all._

_I will be here always, Rock._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Disturbing is it not Thunder?" meowed Wind.

"That? I don't know, but if his account is accurate, I fear this age will fall." Thunder replied.

"My question is what course of action we should take!" spat Shadow.

"Patience, I believe the others got the message to." River yawned.

"Others?" questioned Shadow, "What others!"

"We aren't alone in this world." River replied monotonously.

A quiver in the brush nearby sent Thunder and Wind a chill. River twitched his ears and Shadow growled. A black and white head appeared revealing it to be Midnight. Unusually, Midnight was matted and streaked full of mud and dirt. Her eyes were frantic and she began to speak in mouthfuls of gibberish. Finally, she had calmed herself down and spoke slowly and delicately.

"Rock is no more."

Confused looks morphed into frightened faces, Thunder was especially looking exasperated. Another rustle nearby made Shadow leap in terror.

"So I am to late to tell the news?" laughed a cat.

"Mad cat, I told you to leave, run when you had the chance." Midnight hissed.

"Who is it?" Shadow roared.

"You don't recognize me?" More maniacal laughter, "Its Sol got it."

With a swift lunge, Sol leapt at the four cats, hitting a severe blow to River.

"You-you creature-"

"Of course." Sol yelped.

"Rock said the truth, my question is do you, or rather, did you know?" River whispered.

"Oh yes I knew, but I never needed to give the information."

"What information," Shadow hissed, "Rock didn't send anything yet, what is there to speculate and question if the information isn't there?"

"He will. He has."

Thunder looked carefully at Sol, "Sol, you know to much to risk anything, this is why it is necessary to kill you," looking now at Wind and Shadow,"Kill him."

Just then, a beam of light flashed down and an image of an orange tabby shined, Rock's voice being omitted across the field.

_My friends, here I now will show what I saw and reveal what I uncovered. Before we continue on there is one thing I must state, background information. Here we begin in A.D. 121, yes I know confusing twoleg words but bare strong. The glorious city of Rome during the Pax Romanus of the Roman Empire. This tabby we see here, began everything you will see then, but also the clans and tribes. This cat, created the first form of a Starclan._


	2. The Wager

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors.**

**The Wager**

_Here we begin in A.D. 121, yes I know confusing twoleg words but bare strong. The glorious city of Rome during the Pax Romanus of the Roman Empire. This tabby we see here, began everything you will see then, but also the clans and tribes. This cat, created the first form of a Starclan._

"Fera! Why are we here? There's to much commotion and too many _civis_ here." Sage complained, using the word civis, meaning people.

"Be quiet and shut up. We're almost there," Fera growled, "Besides, do you know where we are?"

"What? A filthy pen for humans?" Sage laughed.

"Arrghh! Let Stone explain once we get to the top."

Fera looked around, staring down at the humans. _Filthy. All this sweat and trash. We cherished this place and now this._

With a flick of his tail, Fera motioned the others through the corridors. Sage gave an annoying screech, his gray fur waving with wind as he went. Heading into a small hole, Fera sniffed the surrounding area.

"Watch out. Today's wagers are on either Claw or Flick. I'm not betting, just letting you guys know." Fera meowed.

A brown tabby, Forest, came up, touching noses with Fera.

"I see this is they're first time in Vespasian's colosseum."

"Yea. They don't actually know what a grandeur this majesty, or rather once majesty is."

"To bad the humans had to shed unneeded blood."

"I can here their voices Forest. I can," Fera looked around uneasily. He looked back at Forest, "They scream and ask for help."

Forest chuckled, "I didn't know of a wild one having speech."

A wild one was a wild beast that had no known language. They were known to kill and waste most of the food, giving the carcass to vultures.

Noise erupted as thousands of hisses and meows exploded. In the center on the massive opening was an arena with two cats battling till death. The fighters, Claw and Flick, were even. Claw, as his name said, was a broad and muscular fighter, overpowering many of his challengers. Flick on the other hand was lean and fast, dodging many powerful blows. At that moment however, Flick had inserted a deadly bite into Claw's belly. Showing no pain, despite the blood, Claw kept strong. Despite the description, nobody usually died. In this case, Claw was spared death, while Flick left with victory.

"Stupid fur balls!"

All eyes followed the voice. _Oh no. _Thought Fera.

"What! I didn't do anything, so why all the looking?"

"Sage! Shut up will you!"

To Fera's surprise, it wasn't him who called out Sage, but his brother, Bear. Even more surprising was when more cats began to follow Bear towards Sage.

"Stop! I'm warning all of you!"

No one flinched. Their eyes all-staring at Sage.

"What'd I do?"

One golden tabby, Fera recognized him easily, Leo of Saithe, came up to Sage. With swift movement, he delivered a claw towards his face. Confused and dazed, Sage began to whimper but it never came out.

"Nothing may interfere with the wagers. Nothing! If I here anything louder than a mouse squeak during intermissions, I will kill you! I'm not just talking about you," Raising his voice, he directed his words to the audience now, "All of you listen! During intermissions are a time for new warriors to be entered, not for members of the audience to bicker and curse." His eyes looking at Sage. "Do we understand now?"

Several meows of yes appeared, but many remained silent.

Fera rested back, lying on his stomach now. It would be a while before the next fight would begin, until then, he would lie and sleep, when suddenly, a new cat emerged from the crevice. He was familiar but Fera could not figure out who it was.

"Fera. It's me, Shine. I need your help."

"What?" Fera, still drowsy from being asleep, "You need me?"

"Yes. Its about him."

"Him?"

"Yes, its about Hiss."

"Hiss?"

"To put it simple, you have a new mission."

**Note: If you are confused on where they are, here's an explanation. Fera and his band went from the colosseum to a crevice at the top of the staircase. They entered the hole into an arena for cats. I hope this has helped.**


End file.
